Death's wild ride
by nightbyday223
Summary: What happens when Deaths ward falls into the hands of Orochimaru? Follow Tsuki she is a Shinigami lost on our world nd learns what it truly means to live and what it truly means to die. Aki was once a member in an ancient clan dead as a babe she now lives on in Tsuki. can the two learn to cooperate with each other? I will accept creative criticism so please review.


**Disclaimer I own nothing Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Aki and Tsuki and my ideas.**

**Just so you know when the words are _italicized _that will be Tsuki speaking and acting the words no are in Aki's point of view.**

A darkness seemed to wash over me. thoughts were my only company at this point I was new to the world now so I am not quite sure what to expect. should I expect? I ponder the Idea and reach my hands up to my face a cloth covered the top half of my head. A thick metallic smell wafted around the room. What is that scent? All I know is I like it. I want that smell...It beckons me but i cannot move. Is that a voice? it echoes down the hall.

"My Lord the operation was a success it seems she is awake now so I will begin asking the questions to see if she still has her memory." Who is that? His voice is nice. "Hello I see you are now awake. can you tell me your name?" I turn to the source of the nice voice and open my mouth but nothing comes out I try again and again but nothing comes. "Its okay take your time. I will still be here." I wanted the voice to continue talking but i myself could not speak. I continued to try until my throat got sore and raspy. I soon gave into sleep not realizing how tired I was. I wish i had a name that i could respond to the question with.

_I awoke to find that i could not see. The bandages over my eyes were the reason for this. I am probably correct in assuming that the man that did this to me is beside me. His voice was like nail on a chalkboard and watching him with a scalpel was less than desirable. My throat was raspy and dry for some reason. What was happening? I mustered up all my strength the operation that Kabuto performed made me rather tired I tried to stand but fell to my knees quickly after standing for a minute or so._

_a pair of hands wrapped around me like a blanket, but I had learned long ago to not trust this blanket. with trembling lips I finally spoke "l-let go o-of me" I demanded cursing the insufferable stutter that I had. He continued to hold me as though he was mocking me I could see his smug face that sneer he always wore around me. I loathed this place but knew I could not escape._

_With the remnants of my strength I tried to fight my way out of his embrace. _"tsk tsk tsk Don't struggle or else i will be forced to punish you again."_ My fear seemed to have kicked in and i stopped fighting only to be picked up and placed on the operation chair again but this time with bonds. I could faintly smell Blood in the air. "What d-did you d-do to m-me?" I ask afraid of the answer but i would obtain it before sleep would claim me once again._

_A low chuckle resonated from him. _"well your bandages are over your eyes so i would think it obvious I replaced your boring blue eyes with special red eyes."_ I became enraged and tried to fight my bonds but once again sleep claimed me when I felt a pain in my arm it was probably one of his sedatives._

*****A few hours later*****

Once Again I awoke to that wondrous smell and The person was still Talking i wanted him to continue and never stop.I opened my mouth and small sounds came out until I was able to ask him to keep talking. "please contin-ue speaking?" I repeated and he did he began asking questions. "What is your name?" he asked his words like a cool breath of air against my neck it gave me goosebumps. I decided to reply because this was my birth afterall I may as well have him name me. "I don'tt have one yet." I replied feeling much more confident in my expanding ability to speak. "give me a name?" I asked hopeful he would say yes but i didn't want just any name I wanted a name that was given by him alone.

A cool touch of his fingers was on my cheeks he began to unwind whatever was on my head. I became ecstatic and impatient. "h-hurry please just take this off!" I began to scream trying to break away from my bonds wishing to see the world for the first time. I pulled as hard as I could and with effort the bond broke and I reached up to scratch and claw at the cloth around my eyes. But his cold hand grabbed it and put it down to calm me. "It is Okay I know you're excited to have these bandages off but be patient." His silky voice was soothing to me I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms and held, but I did as I was told.

He was close to being finished with the bandages my excitement becoming stirred once more. I waited for the long awaited moment. I closed my eyes in anticipation I just couldn't wait to know what gave off that metallic scent that drove me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the dark room. A liquid dripped off the walls I quickly rushed over to the liquid and inhaled deeply the marvelous scent.

I swiftly remembered of the other person in the room and turned to him and rushed into his arms. His long silver hair was pulled back and his clothes were soaked in the Marvelous liquid this made me wish to remain in his arms. "Nice to meet you." I say my face nuzzled in his chest. His hands grab my shoulders and I looked into his dark eyes confusion was all i saw in those eyes but I didn't really care. He slowly set me down and pulled up a stool to sit across from me. "Give me a name?" I demanded more than asked but upon seeing his face I muttered a silent please.

"Alright...hmm you have long hair but your glowing red eyes seem to stand out most of all." He says pondering. "Give me a name that means red then." I request sitting still for the first time in our conversation. "Then your name is Aki." He says holding my hand I liked the name and decided to stick with it. "Well what do I call you?" I ask I must have looked like a little schoolgirl to him. "I am Kabuto. Now tell me Aki do you remember anything from before?" He asks obviously wanting a good answer. I fidgeted with a shawl that was around my shoulders I swiftly removed the garment to look at it it was all white with a red lining on the bottom, it was held together with a dark red stone and inside was a black symbol. I started to doze off as I laid my head back and slipped into sleep

_Once again I awoke The bandages were removed So i could see into the dark room I looked across from me to see Kabuto's wretched face I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. That was when I realized that my shawl was no longer on me I shot my best glare at him but my glare was not something that would be considered a threat, or even scary for that matter but can't blame me for trying. "what did you do to me Kabuto?" I asked with as much scorn that i could put in my soft voice._

_He laughed at me and my tries but soon stopped. _"If you really want to know move your bangs and look in the mirror."_ He said with a smile. I stumbled from my chair to the other side of the room were a large mirror stood I moved my bangs to find that my right eye would not open. "w-what is going on?!" I stuttered out speaking with my voice at a normal volume which was practically yelling for me. I turned to him and was ready to tear him to shreds._

_He calmly shrugged his shoulders "I switched one of your eyes with an ancient clan that had been extinct for many years. We were lucky to even get one eye." I stumbled back at his words I knew that I was in trouble I knew this since the first day I had joined Orochimaru. "you….how could you. Do you have any Idea that you violated such a sacred thing? Don't you realize the laws you have broken?" I say my hands shaking at what I must do now. _"Well we are criminals and missing nins Laws mean nothing to us."_ He says with that awful grin I despised most of all in this earth. Trembling I went to my bed to lay down sick to my stomach. He pulled his stool over to be beside my bed. _"Now now tsuki I know you're upset but honestly I don't really care."

_His words were like a thorn in my side I just wanted him to be quiet. However I just began to drown him out but it was not long before he had recaptured my attention. "what do you mean I have another soul in me now?"..._

**Stay tuned to find out more…**

**Aki: Come here to read more or else I will steal your souls!**

**Tsuki: _Please don't kill anyone Aki. Anyway these characters will also be used by AlleyCAT19. Please don't be shy, and remember to review we would gladly take creative critisisms or just say you like it. However we would all appreciate it if there were no flames. Thanks all_**


End file.
